


Double the twins, double the trouble, four times the romance

by HosieEndgameXXX



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Hizzie - Freeform, LGBTQ, Mizzie, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, posie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25762690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HosieEndgameXXX/pseuds/HosieEndgameXXX
Summary: AU where Hope has a Twin sister and both of the Mikaelson twins are in love with the Saltzman twins. Hope is in love with Lizzie but it takes her a while to realize and her twin sister Joyce is in love with Josie and has been since they were kids.  What happens when Hope's twin was the one captured by Roman's Nazi mother and refuses to return to the school only to come back two years later once Landon and Raphael arrive. When she does her relationship with the twins and her sister is strained, and to top it all off she has activated her Vampire side making her a full tribrid."Just as the Twins finished introducing themselves the car doors to the expensive-looking vehicle slid open revealing who was inside. Hope almost forgot about the visitor that just showed up still in denial over their arrival. As everyone turned to look at who it was, a girl with auburn hair greenish light brown eyes sporting a classic brown leather jacket with some tight jeans, and combat boots casually walked up to the school, giving off an aura like she the owns the place, which was partially true given how much her family paid to get this school up and running."
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman, Josie Saltzman & Original Female Character(s), Keelin Malraux/Freya Mikaelson, Landon Kirby & Josie Saltzman, Lizzie Saltzman/Rafael Waithe, Marcel Gerard/Rebekah Mikaelson, Milton "MG" Greasley & Lizzie Saltzman, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 9
Kudos: 32





	1. SO YOU'RE BACK

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Josie and OG character fanfic with some Hizzie moments as well. My ships for the show are Hosie and Mizzie but since Josie will be paired with an original character, I think Hizzie would be fun to write about. There might be some grammar mistakes, but I'll do my best to fix them before posting an updates.

Hope could not believe her luck after she and Dr. Saltzman came back from their mission to recruit a new wolf to the school, the one guy that she actually kind of liked because he had nothing to do with the supernatural world, was sitting in the car right next to his adoptive brother, Ralph. Correction his werewolf adoptive brother. Only a few more minutes until they arrived at the boarding school, and she could explain to Landon what exactly happened back at the church.  
Landon on the other hand also could not believe his luck, that Hope Marshall the only girl he’s ever had a crush on as well as the only girl that isn’t automatically repulsed by his presence, was sitting right here in the same car as him. He also could not wrap his head around what was going on. At first, he thought that the whole church catastrophe was just his crazy adoptive parents overreacting because of the way Raph has been grieving over the loss of his girlfriend Cassie. This moment is entirely too surreal because it turns out his brother is a wolf?! I mean a literal werewolf. The kind that only exists in comic books and movies, not real life. Not his brother, right? But of course, if werewolves and that stuff did exist, he wasn’t special enough to be one of them. He was just boring plain unimpressive below average Landon and nothing more, figures.  
Not long after did their car pull into the boarding school’s driveway, and they all stepped out of the vehicle.  
“All right so Landon you’re going to come with Hope and me, so we can explain to you what exactly is going on. Raphael, I will get someone to show you around the school so you can see where you will be staying for now. You three wait for me here while I go get someone to give Raph a tour.” Dr. Saltzman addressed the teens.  
Hope wasn’t looking at them she was trying hard to avoid their gaze knowing that if she met their eyes, they’d bombard her with questions she wasn’t yet prepared to answer on her own.  
As Landon attempted to try and engage Hope in a conversation an expensive and exotic looking car made its way to the front of the school. Hope looked at it not entirely believing who just rolled up to the school. Today of all days, after all this time, why now?  
“Damn that’s a sick ride. I guess all the rumors about this being a snobby rich kid school are true” said Raphael.  
“No actually they’re not, the person who drives that car doesn’t even go here” replied Hope not bothering to take her eye off the car as she replied.  
“Really? Then why are they here?” asked Landon tilting his head in a confused manner one might describe as a puppy. Landon who has been looking perplexed since the moment he got here, turned to Hope expecting an answer. Just as Hope was about to reply that she wasn’t sure what they were doing back here, Dr. Saltzman emerged from the school entrance with the twins right behind him. Raph, Hope, and Landon turned back around to face them.  
“Raphael these are my daughters they’ll be the ones to give you a tour around the school.” Said Dr. Saltzman not yet noticing the Car parked in the school’s driveway, or if he did he gave no indication of it yet.  
“Welcome to the Salvatore school, we’re your tour guides” introduced Lizzie  
“I’m Josie”  
“I’m Lizzie, Sisters”  
“Twins”  
“Fraternal, obvs” the twins stated in their usual creepy way. Raphael only looked at them like they had two heads or something while Landon tried his best not to look so scared about their The Shinning like fashion way of talking. Hope just rolled her eyes at the fact they always had to introduce themselves this way to the new students.  
Just as the Twins finished introducing themselves the car doors to the expensive-looking vehicle slid open revealing who was inside. Hope almost forgot about the visitor that just showed up still in denial over their arrival. As everyone turned to look at who it was, a girl with auburn hair greenish light brown eyes sporting a classic brown leather jacket with some tight jeans, and combat boots casually walked up to the school, giving off an aura like she the owns the place, which was partially true given how much her family paid to get this school up and running. Hope couldn’t believe how here she was walking up to them and not even sparing her a glance as she began to address the group, or more specifically Dr. Saltzman.  
“So this new wolf you told me about, where is he?” The mysterious girl asked the professor. Raph looked at her knowing that she was referring to him.  
“Um… that’s me I guess, I’m Raphael” He said a little unsure of himself. He didn’t know why, but this girl was giving off a ton of intimidating vibes. She only observed him as if to determine whether he was telling the truth or not, but before she could even introduce herself Dr. S interrupted. “Ahhh Joyce right on time, the twins were just about to give him a tour of the school, would you care to join them? I know its been a while since you’ve been here” suggested Dr. S. “Uh yeah, no thanks.” She responded, acting as if she only just now saw the twins standing right next time him. Still not even bothering to look in either Hope or Landon’s direction, “I’ll pass, I’m pretty sure I still remember where everything is at.” Said Joyce looking quite unamused. Josie on the other hand, couldn’t stop herself from staring at the auburn-haired girl not entirely believing that she was actually back. Not sure whether she should be feeling happy, angry, or like she just wanted to cry over how long it has been, she settled on keeping quiet for now. Lizzie, on the other hand, rolled her eyes at the older girl’s response.  
“Right well it's not like we wanted you to come on the tour anyway, right Josie.” Stated Lizzie more than actually bothering to ask her twin. Josie didn’t reply she just lowered her head and pretended like she didn’t secretly hope Joyce would join them. Maybe she’d be able to talk to her after almost two years of not hearing from her at all. “Well then, in that case, good thing the feeling’s mutual.” Scoffed the mystery girl. “Whatever,” said Lizzie as she rolled her eyes “come on Raph let’s go,” she said latching herself onto his arm “we’ve got much to show you” then began leading him away. “Jo are you coming or what?” she directed the question at her twin, who still hadn’t moved a muscle. Josie gave one glace at Joyce noticing that she still seemed uninterested in what was going on, picking at the imaginary dirt under her fingernails before replying, “Um yeah sorry”, much in her Josie like fashion. Before they left, they greeted Hope with a “Good Morning” to which Hope replied, “Morning girls” “more like despair” Lizzie whispered to Raph, not caring if she was heard. “I heard that!” Hope replied, annoyed at the blonde twins’ antics. “No, you didn’t” stated Lizzie smirking “didn’t have to” Hope said, a little angry at how childish Lizzie was being. “Everyone behave!” Dr. S finally interrupted. “alright then, Hope, Landon, Joyce lets go inside” and with that, they all went to their intended locations.

Choosing to ignore what just happened in front of the school, Lizzie and Josie began the tour and started to explain to Raph how everything in the school works. “Everybody gets along with everybody here, for the most part,” started Josie.  
“The wolfs are pretty cliquey. They like to hang with their own” continued Lizzie  
“In defiance to the school’s commitment to inclusiveness” added Josie, she didn’t want Raph to think the school didn’t care about the students getting along.  
“That is why we volunteered to be your tour guides, to give you a good witch welcome before your werewolf brethren corrupt you,” Lizzie told Raph trying her best to get the wolf boy to like her. Making her way to the Chemistry of Magic room.  
“That is our librarian Mr. Williams who is subbing for our chemistry of magic teacher who accidentally incinerated himself last week in hellfire,” Josie said continuing with the tour trying to act like she didn’t care that her sister was yet again flirting with another boy that she might like.  
“Burned all the hair off his body but didn’t leave a scar” added Lizzie while they all observed Dorian give a lesson to the group of witches in his class.  
“Alright now this language has been carefully crafted together over centuries so you may think you can play fast and loose with the syllables, but you’ll be very wrong about that because otherwise, a love charm becomes a what? Penelope show us.” Mr. Williams directs the demonstration towards Penelope Park.  
“She who shall not be named,” Lizzie said while glaring at Penelope  
“Talking about her only gives her power” Josie replied to her sister, knowing the feelings of dislike she has towards the brunette.  
“Who you talking about?” Asked Raph, completely confused and out the loop.  
“Josie’s evil ex,” Lizzie told him, while Josie couldn’t stop staring at the girl who broke her heart. Not only was Joyce back, but she still had to deal with the pain of her wounded soul.  
“Phesmatos is lucas odoray,” Penelope said as she cast the spell, which caused everyone in the room to start coughing.  
“That’s right a stink spell, yes” Dorian replied, amused at what just took place.  
“Ugh, come on we’ll show you the turret its where the seniors go to smoke” Lizzie addressed Raph, ready to leave the already smelly hallway.  
“What do you smoke? eye of newt?” Joked Raph only half-serious.  
“weed,” said Josie because they might be a school for witches, wolves, and Vamps, but that doesn’t mean they don’t know how to have fun like normal teens once in a while.  
Meanwhile, Hope, Joyce, and Landon were in Dr. Saltzman’s office trying to explain to Landon what the school really was.  
Before we can take in Raphael, I’m going to need to hear everything I need to know about him, starting with who he recently killed  
“Why would you ask me that”? questioned Landon not entirely sure about what the hell was going on  
The werewolf gene lies dormant until the carrier takes a human life if Raphael triggered his curse it’s because he killed someone, and we don’t accept cold-blooded killers into our program  
“He’s not a killer”. Landon nearly yelled, he wasn’t about to trash about his brother. Sure Raph is an angry dude, but he’s no murder.  
“Landon we are trying to…” Hope attempted to explain.  
“He’s not a killer!” He told them completely upset over what they were trying to imply.  
Dr.S remained calm and continued to elaborate, “Well I know a little bit about his background, neglectful birth parents orphaned in adolescence six foster homes in seven years prone to fits of anger”.  
“Yeah you could just as easily be reading my file, that’s what it's like for people like him and me” replied Landon.  
Hope noticed how upset Landon was getting so she tried to reassure him, it isn’t his fault that all this new info is overwhelming him right now, “Landon, I know this is a lot to take in right now but we are only trying to help, I’ve been going here since I was seven this is a safe place for people like Raphael it’s a home”  
“But if we take him in, we need to make sure that he is not a threat.” Finished Hope.  
Joyce just stood there still completely uninterested in the conversation taking place. She didn’t understand why they were even bothering trying to explain to this curly-headed kid what was going on when they were just going to compel him to forget.  
Landon took a sigh then continued, “His girlfriend, Cassie. Last month. He was driving. There was a storm. He took a turn too fast. First, he started acting out, thought it was just grief, and then maybe drugs or something. Then he threw a 200lbs lawnmower 50 feet across the yard. That’s when our foster parents called in the priest. I guess they thought that he was possessed by the devil.” Landon told them like he was explaining the world's worst headcase background story.  
After hearing what happened, Hope remained silent feeling awful and realizing how hard it must’ve been for Raph.  
Dr. Saltzman released his breath, relieved that Raph hadn’t actually brutally murdered someone, and closed his file, “All of that is consistent with a newly triggered wolf, it’s normal, thank you for that Landon. Hope.”  
“Everything is going to be okay, I promise”, Hope looked into Landon’s eyes trying to at least comfort him somewhat knowing what was about to come next. “we’re ready,” Hope called out.  
“Landon Kirby meet Milton Greesly” Dr. S introduced. "Come on Dr. Saltzman," complained MG over the headmaster's way of addressing him  
"Right, MG. I’m sorry, take it from a guy who’s named Alaric, I get it." apologized Dr. S. "Landon, MG is my student aid. He’s also a Vampire" explained Dr. Saltzman. "Of course, he is, you know for a school with a secret to keep, you’re kinda liberal with your secrets" commented Landon.  
"Well we don’t actually intend for you to remember any of it," Answered Alaric. "forget all that you have seen or learned since last night, all you need to know is that your friend has found a home where he can live a better life you’ll miss him but you know it’s for the best" MG stared into Landon's eyes trying to compel him to forget. Freaked out by what the teen vampire tried to convince him of he lashed out, "Are you two out of your minds how can I forget any of this!" Everyone in the room was confused as to why the compulsion didn't work. "MG did you do it wrong!" Hope tried to blame MG. "No, I didn’t do it wrong it’s the easiest vampire trick in the book," he replied skeptically of what just occurred. "Well, it didn’t work!" Hope told him upset that he couldn't manage to compel the curly-headed nerd. "Obviously, it didn’t work!" He replied sarcastically. Then speed off to seduce Landon as he attempted to escape the room. "Careful get him to the cellar, this is not good!" Dr. Saltzman told the teens already stressed out over the new problem they'll have to deal with.


	2. WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Giving up on the new guy already?” MG questioned her, thinking she might stand a chance or maybe hoping she’ll go after him so that he can pursue Lizzie himself. “ it’s not a competition, besides I’m still mending a wounded soul” Josie told him trying to find an excuse as to why she shouldn’t go after Raph despite the fact that she thinks he’s good looking, but guys like him don’t go for girls like her. “I also have other problems to worry about” she added, only just remembering about Joyce and how she’s truly here and it’s all not in her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will be a bit of a slow burn, but I promise I'll make it worth it;)

After Hope and MG took Landon down to the werewolf transition space, MG left to go watch the game with the twins only to see Lizzie so blatantly flirting with the new guy. “You think he’ll go for her?” He asked Josie, never taking his eyes off the pair. “Probably, They always do” she replied, looking like she didn’t expect a different outcome. “Giving up on the new guy already?” MG questioned her, thinking she might stand a chance or maybe hoping she’ll go after him so that he can pursue Lizzie himself. “ it’s not a competition, besides I’m still mending a wounded soul” Josie told him trying to find an excuse as to why she shouldn’t go after Raph despite the fact that she thinks he’s good looking, but guys like him don’t go for girls like her. “I also have other problems to worry about” she added, only just remembering about Joyce and how she’s truly here and it’s all not in her head. “yeah like what?” Asked MG intrigued, “worried about Penelope park?”. Josie looked at him like he just burned her “we do not speak her name, and no I’m worried about someone else who just arrived at the school. We used to be best friends, but now I don’t know. She hasn’t even looked at me since she got back here.” She told him head down and eyes on the ground because tears were threatening to spill out of them over the thought of how different their friendship is now compared to just before Joyce left school. “Are you talking about that girl in Dr. Saltzman’s office? Brooding type? Kinda intimidating, looks like she’s never smiled a day in her life?” MG described the girl he had seen in the office although he didn’t get a chance to introduce himself since he was dealing with Landon. “she didn’t always use to be like that, I'm not entirely sure what happened or what changed her… I just wish I was there for her, but I guess she didn’t want me to be.” She tried to defend Joyce despite feeling like she was betrayed by the auburn-haired girl. “so what happened between you two?” He tried asking, picking up on how Josie’s mood went from depressed to completely devastated. She looked like someone kicked her puppy and told her she wasn’t allowed to have dessert after dinner. “it’s a long story… I don’t really want to talk about it,” she finished not ready to have that conversation.

Meanwhile in Dr.Saltzman’s office, “so Raph how soon can I get a vial of his blood to determine which werewolf pack he’s descended from?” Asked Joyce, anxious to leave and go back to New Orleans hopefully this werewolf excuse will distract him from the fact that she’s supposed to stay at the school now since she activated her vampire side.  
“I’m not entirely sure, seeing as we have to first deal with his brother that’s down in the transition space, so probably tomorrow at the earliest. I told your aunt over the phone that I can send her the information. I’m not sure why you want to hand-deliver the results back to New Orleans, especially since you would have to drive all the way back here again to start the new school year.” Responded Rick, already knowing that Joyce only wanted the results so she could have an excuse to go back to living with her aunts.

Joyce sighed, “they told you didn’t they?" she had hoped that her aunts neglected to mention her recent transition so she wouldn’t have to deal with what’s to come next, but figures she isn’t that lucky.  
“Look Joyce” Dr.S started getting ready to go full-on Dad mode, “ I know these past few years have been difficult for you and I don’t know all the details about what happened to you that day, and I know the transition you made for your vampire side must’ve been difficult, but we have Emma here if you need someone to talk to, and as I remember you used to be extremely happy here” He finished trying to sound as sincere as possible. “ Yeah well, that was a long time ago, besides I don’t need to talk about what happened. Everything has changed now and I’m not exactly ready to go back to being the freak tribrid in a school filled with idiotic kids.” She finished clearly frustrated and completely done with the topic.

“Alright, but you should know your sister has mandatory counseling sessions with Emma and training with Me. I think you could benefit from both. You could even meet us down at the dock today for training.” He told her at least a little hopeful about the offer. He knows how isolation does more harm than good and knowing her family he doesn’t want her to end up anything like her father.

“Yeah, no thanks I don’t want anything to do with her. She’s practically dead to me.” Joyce replied with a cold and serious look in her eyes, but anyone who truly knew her could tell she was just hurting deep inside and refused to show it.

Alaric gave her a calculating stare, trying to determine if this was the best course of action for her older Mikaelson twin. “fine, your room is all set up I’m sure you don’t need my help finding it?” and with that, they ended the conversation there and went their separate ways.

Joyce made her way to her room hoping she didn't run into anyone on the way. She’s already dealt with so much today. She isn’t ready to have another conversation with anybody here. Once she arrived at her room, she began to unpack. At least she didn’t have to share the room with someone else, but she’s sure that this room must’ve belonged to a recently graduated senor because she doubts Dr.S would have kicked someone out of a single room just so she wouldn’t have to share with some poor soul. About an hour passed before she finished unpacking. She didn’t bring all of her stuff from New Orleans, and since she never took any of her possessions home two years ago when she left, most of her things were already here. 

As she stood up to admire her work her stomach growled realizing she hadn't feed since she left home. Decidedly she began to make her way to the kitchen to get some food. She refused to drink the school’s blood supply since she’s basically an original vampire and drinking bunny blood would just disgrace the family name. Of course, still being part wolf she still got to enjoy regular food. Although to her everything just didn't taste the same.

Getting closer she could hear noises coming from the kitchen, it sounded like Lizzie screaming followed by what sounded like plates smashing. Stopping in her tracks Joyce contemplated her options, she could confront Lizzie about what wrong or she could go get someone else to deal with this and speak with her instead. Knowing that right now she isn't on great terms with the blonde siphoner, she decided the best course of action would be to go get Dr.Saltzman. Josie was the first person to pop into her head, but she’s still not ready to speak with the young siphoner.

Joyce made her way to the dock remembering how Dr.S said he was going to be there. Hopefully, she won't have to stay for long.

When she got there true to his word, He and Hope were there gloves and all, looking like they had just finished an intense workout, but so was Josie? She wasn’t sure what she was doing there, and she didn’t look like she was there training. As she got closer, all eyes turned towards her and she nearly forgot what she had come there for.

“changed your mind about the training session?” asked Dr.S a little surprised to see her there

“Wait you asked her to train with us? Why didn’t you tell me!?” Hope asked him, sounding shocked and offended he did not run this idea by her first. “I didn’t think it would be a problem since you two are sisters” he replied, confused over why Hope would be offended over his offer to Joyce. “Um no actually I didn’t, I just came here to tell you that I think something is wrong with Lizzie, I heard her screaming in the Kitchen. I would’ve confronted her about what the matter was, but seems like I’m not on anybody’s good side right now.” She told them and then turned her head to look away before they could see she was in fact saddened over the fact that Hope wouldn’t want her here. She knew it was a bad idea to return.

“oh I actually already knew, Josie just stopped by to tell me the same thing, so if you all would please excused me, I have a daughter to go to,” he told them then proceeded to walk away leaving the three girls behind.

Hope looked at both her sister and Josie then gave herself an excuse to leave, “and I have to go change out of these clothes” she said after feeling uncomfortable in the awkward tension that surrounded them. Leaving Joyce and Josie behind.

Now that it was just the two of them alone, Joyce finally fell into temptation and glanced over at Josie only to see her unapologetically full-blown staring at her. “Thank you for trying to get my father to help Lizzie, I’m glad that there’s at least someone in this school who isn’t me that would want to help Lizzie instead of going around and laughing at her about her um…episodes” Josie told Joyce not knowing what else to say. Well that’s not true she has so much to say and ask her but she’s afraid that if she says the wrong thing Joyce will just up and disappear again and she’ll never see her again. 

“you don’t have to thank me, I would never make fun of Lizzie for whatever she’s going through,” Joyce told her looking directly into Josie’s eyes like she needed her to know that she is telling the truth. Dropping her mean girl persona for a split second. Suddenly, she remembered who she was and who she was speaking to and decided she should go. She turned to walk away prepared to leave it at that but was stopped before she took her second step. “why didn’t you tell me you were coming back?” Josie blurted out, looking at her with pleading eyes. “Two years, no note, no message, no phone call? I was worried about you and I thought about you every day.” She told her like it was a burden she’s been carrying around her whole life. Joyce turned to fully look at her not sure how to answer, she hesitated before she replied with, “I could ask you the same thing, two years and I didn’t hear a word from you. And what I did hear was that while I was gone dealing with the death of my parents, you made a new best friend. Penelope, right? I even heard you guys ended up dating. So much for being best friends. You couldn’t even be there for me when I needed you the most. Instead, you replaced me the second I was gone.” She replied with so much hurt in her voice she could’ve sworn that any second longer she would have broken down and cried over how much hurt she felt over Josie’s lack of friendship over the years. Without even waiting for a reply she walked away leaving Josie bewildered over her outburst. But being the empath she is, Josie could feel how hurt the older witch was, or maybe it was just how she was hurting inside. Either way, she broke down and cried on that dock believing that what she once had with Joyce might truly be lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed, new chapter should be up tomorrow.


	3. YOU HAVE THE WORST TASTE IN GUYS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yeah well between the two of us, only I got kidnapped that day and had to watch your little boy toy's Nazi mother kill our mom". Joyce stated it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. After that, she glanced back over at Landon giving him the most piercing death stare. Almost as if she was trying to determine what his intentions were. Was he like Roman? Only trying to get at Hope so that he can go after her family or was he only interested in her sister purely based on the fact that he’s ordinary and she’s anything but.

Later on that day, Hope walked into the twin's room asking Dr. Saltzman if she could go on a run to which he replied yes.

Meanwhile, everyone was at the party, so Josie managed to break Landon out of Wolf jail at the request of Raph. Raphael was excited about finally having a place where he belongs, but while he was explaining to Landon about how amazing the Salvatore school is Lan couldn't help feeling like he didn't belong, so his mind started racing with all these negative thoughts and emotions about how much better off his brother was without him. He couldn't help feel like he is probably destined to never find a home or find love. He did not want to stand in the way of Raphael getting all those things, so he left while everyone else was too busy having fun to even notice. Although completely Landon unaware of the danger that he just placed himself in. 

After the day Hope has had, especially now that her twin is back in town, she deserves to be able to blow off some steam. As she’s running around outside, she notices a scent that’s coming off in the direction in front of her. Without realizing it, she starts walking towards the scent only to come face to face with a person. This guy by the looks of it is entirely too freaked out by seeing a wolf just roaming the school grounds that he freezes up. He is too terrified to even move, but the wolf growls at him warning him to stay away. Taking that as a bad sign he snaps out of his trance and bolts in the opposite direction. He hopes that running away would delay the inevitable, but he only gave the wolf a feel of chasing after her prey. Just as she’s about to attack, at the last second, she stops and turns human. Then taking the intruder's jacket, she covers herself up before they even have a second to realize what the hell just happened.

“Are you crazy? I could've killed you.” Hope yells at him.

After Hope got dressed, she and Landon made their way inside to the Stephen Salvatore memorial library. She began explaining to him about the supernatural community.

“This seems like a great Segway for you to tell me what you are exactly," Landon told her still curious over what she is and not completely over the shock he has since he was almost eaten alive five minutes ago.

“My mom was a werewolf alpha, so I'm part werewolf," she told him

“Was?” out of everything in that sentence the thing that stood out to him the most was the fact that she referred to her mother in the past tense. 

“Yeah, was... she passed away" Hope said with a sadness in her voice. “my father was one of the world's first original Vampire, and he was also part wolf" She continued trying not to think about the fact that both of her parents are gone.

She tried to hide it, but Landon could hear the hurt in her voice and the pain in her eyes. “There’s that was again" he replied, noticing how different her attitude is compared to before. Right now, she looked vulnerable and lost like a light inside of her was just snuffed out. 

“people I care about have a tendency to die on me," she told him as a matter of factly. Trying to change the topic, she continued with her family's origin, “And my grandmother is a witch, so all that together makes me…”

“a unicorn?” Landon interrupted in an attempt to lighten the mood, and it worked. She smiled at him. 

“a hybrid, or more specifically a tribrid, one of the only two of my kind," she told him. 

Confused about the fact that there’s someone else like her Landon asked, “who’s the other one?” 

Like magic out of the corner of the room appeared Joyce. “That would be me Joyce Mikaelson, Hope’s twin sister" Joyce replied, looking at Landon wondering why in the hell he wasn't in the transition cell. “Now that I answered your question, maybe you can answer one of mine. Why aren’t you locked away?” She asked him mildly irritated over the fact that her sister, yet again, let her silly little feelings for some boy put the people she cared about in danger.

Landon looked over at Hope not sure how to answer the question.

Hope stepped in, "Raph told one of the witches to let him out so that he could join the party happening out by the Mill," she explained.

“Ahh okay, good for a second there I thought you let your awful taste in guys allow you to make yet another stupid decision, guess there’s no problem here so long as you put him back where he belongs,” Joyce told her sister with a challenging stare as if tempting Hope to try and go against what she was saying.

Hope walked up to Joyce and stood her ground looking her sister dead in the eyes knowing full well that she was referring to Roman and how she let her crush on the guy endanger her mother and sister. “I know okay! and for the record, I lost my mother too that day," Hope told the older Mikaelson twin. 

Joyce only scoffed at her reply, “Yeah well between the two of us, only I got kidnapped that day and had to watch your little boy toy's Nazi mother kill our mom". Joyce stated it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. After that, she glanced back over at Landon giving him the most piercing death stare. Almost as if she was trying to determine what his intentions were. Was he like Roman? Only trying to get at Hope so that he can go after her family or was he only interested in her sister purely based on the fact that he’s ordinary and she’s anything but.

With that train of thought running through her head she left the library to go to the dock. Hopefully, she can have a moment of peace. 

Once she arrived there, she sat down at the edge with her feet dangling above the water and stared at the moon’s reflection in the water. This place has always reminded her of the dock back home in the bayou. She wishes she could be there this very second. 

But anytime she sits at the dock back home, all she can think about is how she watched her mother’s body float away on a boat down the Mississippi, her body engulfed with flames. The same type of flames she watched her be burned alive in. 

The painful memory of her mother’s death made her feel cold despite being part wolf. She slowly brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them trying to gain some warmth back into her body. It was her best attempt to hug herself knowing that the two people in the world who she wishes could wrap their arms around her the most were dead. 

Back home when her parents first died, she wished for another person to be there and comfort her. To tell her that everything was going to be alright, she longed to hear their voice. But now that she is in the same place as them, she has never felt farther away from Josie. Even now, she wishes the young brunette siphoner would appear like she always did when they were kids and give her a warm embrace. Despite only being a witch, Josie has always been the warmest person she knows. Without even realizing it, tears were streaming down her face. She didn't dare make a sound though, not wanting anyone to find her in such a vulnerable state. 

The next morning, she woke up regretting having to go through the whole being back at the Salvatore school. She barely had any friends here besides the twins and Hope before she left, and now she has no one, so finding someone to sit next to today during breakfast or any meals for that matter was not something she looked forward to. On her way down to the dining room, she noticed a commotion going around campus about a missing Knife. Apparently, someone broke into the school library last night and stole an artifact. 

That doesn’t make any sense though, because the only people who were there last night were her, Hope, and of course Landon. She should’ve known that mop-headed loser was no good, he probably just used Hope as an excuse to steal from the school. 

Joyce went through the day quite literally avoiding everyone and trying to find out what she could about Landon without making it seem obvious that she was collecting information. It didn't make sense, why out of everything in that Library did he chose to steal a knife with no known history... unless he knew what that knife was for and only came to the school so he could take it. What plans could her possibly have for the knife once he had it, she hoped to find out before it was too late.

Later in the day, Dr. Saltzman held a school assembly to warn everyone about the danger Landon Kirby has placed the school under. They are currently trying to track him and the knife down. 

After he ended his speech, Joyce went to go confront Dr.S about the knife. He claimed to have it all under control, but she refused to believe him. Unable to just stand by and let another brainless oaf endanger her family and the people she cares about, she went to her room to try and see if she could think of any way to track Landon down without alerting the school she was using magic. What she didn’t know is that her sister had the same idea, but she was, on the other hand, less concerned about getting caught.

Hope approached the twin's room looking for Josie. Last night, she has witnessed Jo set Penelope’s hair on fire, and if she wasn’t afraid of getting caught then, maybe she just might be of some use to her in finding Landon. 

“Hey, I need your help," started Hope. If this was going to work, she needed Jo to be on her side.

“That’s five more words than your annual average, find someone else" Josie replied uninterested in whatever Hope needed her for.

“Look I know we don’t usually see eye to eye, but I need your help doing a spell to track Landon down," Hope attempted to reason with Josie.

“Doing magic is against the rules," Jo replied, still trying to stay away from whatever Hope was planning.

“well, that didn’t seem to phase you all that much last night seeing as you set you ex's hair on fire," Hope countered, knowing Josie was just being a hypocrite at the moment. 

“Are you blackmailing me!?” The young siphoner asked, knowing that what she did last night was full-on against school rules.

“what? No! I’m just looking for a kindred spirit in revenge” Hope tried to explain. She wasn’t trying to betray Josie like that.

“why don’t you go ask your sister? She’s back so you can go and ask her I’m sure she’ll be happy to help," Josie told her sarcastically.

“Joyce will only tell me that she told me so, she warned me yesterday about trusting Landon and like an idiot I fell for his ‘I’m harmless' act, just like last time," Hope told her whispering the last part, already regretting not listening to her sister. But she was never going to tell her sister that she had a point, if Hope didn’t have such bad taste in guys she wouldn’t be in this mess. 

“Besides she's still angry at me over what happened to our parents. Before yesterday, she hadn’t spoken to me in almost two years.” Hope confessed to Josie, while simultaneously running her fingers through her hair, frustrated with her family drama. 

Josie looked up at Hope and could tell how much this has affected her. Having a twin herself, she knows how painful fighting with them could be. That is why she always tends to forgave Lizzie right after every argument. She could never stand being upset at her other half. 

“You two huh? She hasn’t spoken to me since then as well and to make things worse she didn’t even tell me she was coming back" Josie told her already knowing how Hope must be feeling. Someone they both cared about deeply wasn’t a part of their lives anymore. Josie was unaware of the fact that Hope wasn’t in contact with her sister. She just assumed they both decided to stop talking to the siphoner twins.

After the incident that happened their spring break a while ago Hope, Lizzie, and Josie didn’t speak to each other anymore. Joyce ended getting blamed for the fire that burned down her room, so she got suspended and taken away to New Orleans by her mother. 

It was the last time she saw her, that was up until yesterday. 

“Okay, I’ll help you," Jo told Hope at least this way maybe she could get back to normal with Hope even if it has been a while. 

After they did the spell, Hope saw where Landon was. She also saw a bus full of people burnt to death. Quickly, she made her way back to her room and took out the grimoire she kept hidden away. Flipping through the pages until she found what she was looking for, a death spell she could use to permanently end her Landon problem. Not ready to take any chances, she knew now what she needed to do. The same thing she should’ve done to Roman after he hurt her family.

Joyce was ready to kill him that day their father captured him and allowed them to torture him. Hope on the other hand had managed to convince Joyce not to do it despite having every reason to. She didn’t want them to live up to the expectations the world had for them based on the fact that they are Klaus Mikaelson’s daughters.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic and feedback would be appreciated! Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!


End file.
